


【Gaivn900|R18|吸血鬼神父AU】CONFESSION

by ryuowl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 12:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15972086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl
Summary: 车点文：就定了个CP，于是沿用一点之前汉康的。※吸血鬼x神父AU※很多Dirty talk※Gavin【疯狂超级无敌痴汉】x900※900用Nine这个名字※带有一点点汉康。随便设定的设定。吸血鬼：人类感染一种可怕病毒和诅咒变成的怪物，具有很强的传染性。除了始祖的吸血鬼之外，其余普通的吸血鬼都能轻易被神父杀死。神父：人类为抵抗吸血鬼制造出来、融合了古老法术的一种生物兵器，他们体内含有吸血鬼病毒，但自身不会被转化，而且受伤后的恢复能力超强。他们的血对吸血鬼有着强烈的吸引力，一般会用教会提供的武器来消灭吸血鬼。教会：专门研究处理吸血鬼问题、培育神父的神秘组织。制作出来的神父一般会和一只吸血鬼缔结契约，吸血鬼会受到教会与神父保护，但必须服从教会和神父的命令，利用吸血鬼的身份深入敌巢，完成任务。与神父缔结契约的吸血鬼必须喝下神父的血，并从此只能以神父的血为生。一旦神父死亡，吸血鬼亦会随之死去。





	【Gaivn900|R18|吸血鬼神父AU】CONFESSION

城市的天空乌云盖顶，冷风萧瑟，阴沉的空气令呼吸窒息。途人如行尸走肉，象征不祥的乌鸦成群结社地流落在街头巷尾，啃食垃圾或不知何时死去的动物尸体，呀呀的叫声如敲响末日的警钟，昭示希望的泯灭，神抛弃世人，选择重头书写历史。  
苟延残喘的人们为了蒙蔽自己，将所有的寄望依托于迷信之上，他们赶往教堂，向神祈祷，向神忏悔，希望他原谅罪孽深重的世人，将他们带往天堂，再也没有痛苦、饥饿与哀伤。  
“今天教会派哪个神父来？”  
“听说是康纳神父做弥撒，Nine神父负责忏悔室。”  
“你不觉得Nine神父有些可怕吗？”  
“所以他才很少主持弥撒吧……”  
以超脱常人的听力偷听到这个对话，罩着兜帽的青年人捏走嘴里的烟随便一丢，双手插袋便低着头，不对上任何人的眼睛地缓缓行入教堂。他无心去听康纳神父洗涤心灵的演讲，他的脑海里全是那个人的样子。  
冰冷的、锐利的、厌恶的……啊…只是想想就愉快。  
那条路他走过太多次，即便闭上眼睛也能寻到忏悔室的位置——一个封闭窄小的空间，浸漫木头古老的清香，隔着一面镂空的阻隔墙壁，光线隐晦地从另外一扇门散射而来，他的神父近在咫尺，却遥不可及。  
“神父，我来向你忏悔……我是个罪无可赦的罪人…”  
这个封锁的房间里，隔绝着神父与罪人，对方清冷如雪的声线透过镂空，低哑哀婉地传至他的耳间，扩散到每一条血管的末梢，叫他仿佛嗑药一样渐渐兴奋。  
“只要向主敞开心扉，承认过错，主一定会原谅你的。”  
漆黑的身影在不可触及的咫尺之外，那个人的容貌模糊不清，如一张古老发黄的照片，却掩饰不住框中人经历时间考验的俊美，他眉宇间的菱角分明，深邃眼眶投下淡淡的阴影打在浓密如羽扇的睫毛与淡漠的眼瞳上。那漫不经心、毫无诚恳可言的语气从嫩叶一般细薄的嘴唇里飘出，似有一条羽毛轻轻地撩动忏悔者身体的敏感处，他的声音里带有暧昧的喘息，他的目光灼热不稳，一直透过那些不可跨越的界线，去奸淫他心爱的、高贵的神父。  
“我……无可救药地爱上了一个人，一个我不应该爱的人。在主的眼里，这一定是污秽而肮脏，会让我死后掉进地狱受折磨的，可是我就是忍不住，每一次看到他，我的脑里就充满了各种幻想……我会想象那件黑色长衫底下的雪白肉体，柔软肌肤，他修长强壮的四肢与我交缠在一起，他俊美如雕塑的脸庞浮着潮红，冰雪一样的蓝色眼睛里尽是对我的嫌恶与唾弃，即便如此，他的身体、他的里面还是紧紧绞着我，那么地火热、湿润、狭窄……把我一步步地带入天堂……”  
日复一日、千篇一律的污言秽语从无数个镂空之中攀越到神父身上，每一字每一句都是对他的意淫与语奸，多少次他都默默忍耐承受下来，但只有触碰到底线，他便再也没耐心陪对方玩这场语言做爱。  
“天堂不是供你沉溺在鱼水之欢的场所，请你慎重发言，真心虔诚地忏悔自己的罪过。否则的话，请恕我不奉陪。”  
掷下这一句，神父转身欲走。  
看着那美丽的身影即将离开只属于你我的禁忌之地，忏悔者忽地一把捉住隔门，发出“砰”的一声。  
“等一下，神父！”  
他所无法到达的那边的门半开着，或许是出于可怜他这个无望的追求者，神父停下脚步。  
忏悔者嘴角歪起，淫邪地将对方高大强壮的背面轮廓与弧度纳入眼中，脑里不知已幻想出怎样的淫媚画面。  
“我的罪只能由你来救赎。My dear father……”  
如同是警告、又似是告白。  
但纵使忏悔者再怎么深情或纠缠，神父还是无动于衷，不作回答地离开了忏悔室。  
“哼……”幽幽地龇牙笑出，忏悔的兜帽青年眸色愈深，手指狠狠捉着阻挡他与他所爱的墙。

我一定会得到你的。

 

***

“Nine，你必须尽快找到缔结契约的吸血鬼，否则教会就会为你安排搭档，你明白了吗？”  
在枪支打出最后一发圣弹的一刻，丑陋的怪物尸横遍野，血水横流，月蓝瞳仁的黑衣神父无由来地想起了主教对自己说的话。  
已经是死线了，但他仍然没有放过这个吸血鬼聚居地里的任何一只。不给他们求饶的机会，更懒得去听他们的遗言，他厌恶沾上这些肮脏的血液，唾弃他所看到的惨状与悲剧。即便他知道他们原来只是普通的人类，但依然改变不了他对吸血鬼的反感。  
神为什么会容忍如此丑恶的生存存在？为了创作出神父这种杀戮机械吗？其实说白了，他明白这一切都是注定的，当世上最后一只吸血鬼消亡，他们也会随之迎来末日。  
默默看着濒临死亡却仍在挣扎的怪物，神父整了整衣衫，将胸口垂挂的十字架项链放正，连一句安息也吝啬便将离去。  
油亮的皮鞋踩踏在到处都是废置物的小路，发出咔咔的清脆声响，忽地，他体内的血液泛起激荡，一股气息正在附近埋伏，并迅速接近。  
即便已经空弹，但神父的圣枪对吸血鬼来说绝对是利器——就在他以迅猛之势逼近并眸露凶光之际，躲在草丛里的家伙很是识相地立即冒头举双手投降。  
“Hey! Easy……”  
看到那张贼眉贼眼的面相，Nine迟疑片刻，收回枪支。  
“Gavin Reed……你为什么会在这里？”  
这个永远都穿着深色帽衫、留着胡渣子、满面伤痕的吸血鬼对他而言一点都不陌生。忏悔室的常客，堂而皇之的性骚扰者，还有很罕见的神父痴汉。  
“我想你了，才看你，不行吗？”  
痞痞地从暗处走出来，盖文讪笑着走到Nine的不远处。与在忏悔室里不同，在外他不能过于接近他的神父。他是感染吸血鬼病毒的普通一员，力量当然不如为虐杀吸血鬼而研发的神父。到忏悔室里调戏Nine是钻神父不能在教堂里面开杀戒的空子，而在外他敢公然向Nine调情，那是另有把柄。  
“……你以为我会相信吗？” Nine蔑视地眯眯漂亮的蓝眼，今天他的神父也依旧若高岭之花般冷艳性感。无可挑剔倒三角身材被禁欲的绸子黑衣束缚其中，高领下宽阔厚实的肩膀，即便衣裳上的小披肩也挡不住胸脯的丰实，腰肢在丰盈的臀部衬托下显得如此之细，最美妙的该是那个硕大肥实的屁股与身后隆起的曼妙形状，看得吸血鬼的目光愈加低俗，笑意愈加淫秽。  
吸血鬼在神父周围绕圈了一圈，最后回到面前，“想必我聪明的神父应该知道是谁在暗中帮他了吧。”  
Nine静默，眼底下的嫌弃与复杂酝酿着。没错，那正是他不杀盖文的原因。这如蝼蚁一般低贱的吸血鬼看中他还没有选定契约者，经常擅自为他提供吸血鬼出没的线索。久而久之，这便成为了两人之间的一种微妙联系。他不杀盖文，看在提供有用线索的份上忍耐对方的骚扰。但一直以来他们都是互不相干的平行线，直至教会给他下最后的提醒。  
他必须找到一只吸血鬼做契约者，而这个时候那么凑巧地，以往只是对他单纯嘴皮子撩拨的破东西竟然斗胆站在他面前，还搬出了自己的筹码……  
他几乎可以断定，盖文收到了自己必须确定搭档的消息。  
“没杀你便是主对你的仁慈，不要得意忘形了。Fucking vampire…”  
眼中的冰冷又寒了几分，他打从心底地讨厌这只深于城府的吸血鬼。  
可是，他对盖文的嫌弃越强烈，对方对他的痴恋也越激烈。  
“Wow，神父也会爆粗哦，sexy~”  
刻意提高几分的声调怪里怪气，Nine将对方无视，旋身便走。  
如同每一次在忏悔室里见到的光景，神父即将离他而去。但这一次，盖文没打算什么都不做。因为，阻挡他与挚爱神父的那面忏悔墙已经不再。  
抿动嘴角的一个坏笑，吸血鬼骤然弹地而起，他的身影像抹去一样消失在阴沉的空气之中，接着如同一只俯冲而下的猎鹰攻击猎物，神父瞳孔瞬间紧缩成线，敏捷地躲开这肉眼不能及的一击。然而没有一丝喘息的机会，吸血鬼的动作快如闪电，他若鬼魅一般在Nine的身周不断冲击，却不带有半点杀气，狂放的笑声响荡而来，Nine不知道他到底要干什么，而就在此时，一个物体忽然挂在他的背上——暖热的气息从后呼来，耳后与发线之间的皮肤传来一种湿热温暖的触感，那是柔软而带着点颗粒感的舌头。  
舔舐神父颈项的清甜，深吸神父身体的冷香，将他从后悄然笼住的吸血鬼绽露出狡黠笑容，明明应该迅速离开，却被这渴望已久的肉体俘获，即便被Nine趁机擒住手臂来了个过肩摔重重砸在地上，他都笑意淫淫。  
看这受虐狂痛得一面愉悦的样子，俊朗的神父居高临下地藐视而去，他抬起修长粗壮的腿，一脚猛地踩在吸血鬼的胸口上，那庞然的力量几乎将肋骨折断，吸血鬼喷出一小口血，平静的灰绿眸子中亦有过一瞬的幻化血红。  
“Sir…You're way out of line…”  
那冷峻的脸孔，冰霜的言辞，他的腿就在自己身上，他梦寐以求的躯体真的如想象中强壮有力，在朦胧震荡的视野中，他钟爱的神父呼唤着他，如此近地接触着他……  
“You're so…fucking hot.”  
仅仅被这双宝石一样的冰冷晶莹的眼看着，他便觉得自己的身体好热，所有的血液都开始沸腾。从第一眼开始，他就爱上这个紧紧包裹在神父名义之下的肉体，他渴求与对方交缠结合，干尽一切违背教义的事，将这张寒冰一样冷艳的脸庞弄脏，将这个高冷的身体变成他的性爱玩偶。  
举手一把捉住Nine的腿，他的手探入裤管，一寸一寸地抚摸西裤底下深藏的细腻肌肤。  
“别不懂装懂，你知道的。我在忏悔室里说的，全都是指你……在你和我目光相汇的一刻，在我的这里，我们已经做了不知多少遍了……”  
另一只手指了指自己的大脑，盖文无耻地笑着，却遭来Nine更用力的践踏。  
“啊……！”  
惨痛的吟叫声从嘴里逼出，向来处变不惊的Nine神父此刻亦难掩愠火，黑亮的皮鞋地不断蹂躏着吸血鬼。忽地，他注意到对方因自己的暴力对待而勃起。吸血鬼的生命力顽强，经得住更过分的虐待。  
“是吗？那是我的荣幸……请让我来感谢你的恩赐……赐予你天堂般的快感吧……” 冷酷地望着底下这痛苦挣扎着却又不舍放开他的脚的可怜虫，Nine抽回自己的腿，皮鞋的尖端无情地踩在盖文挺立的屌上，更不住左右使劲地碾压，对方简直疯狂地叫出了声，双腿叉开地享受这变态又爽极的一刻。  
“Oh Shit…！太爽了……再用力一点宝贝……！”  
脚下的阴茎愈被践踏就愈是精神，吸血鬼浪荡的淫叫着他的名字，Nine一下觉得实在太恶心，立即便抽回自己的脚，并投去极其鄙视的目光。  
“Disgusting…”  
不知刚才有否高潮的吸血鬼面色泛红地支着身体颤悠悠站起来，他擦擦嘴角的血，盯着Nine的眼睛刻意舔了舔嘴唇。  
“呵，性爱永远是幻想中比较美好。”

 

厌恶了和这无底线的家伙没完没了的对峙，神父大步迈开，从吸血鬼的身旁擦肩而过。  
“选我吧。”  
在互相掠过的一瞬，盖文第一次拉住他的手臂，抬头用他从未见过的表情说道，“让我成为你的搭档。”  
第一次仔细看清这张历经磨难的脸，神父如每一次在忏悔室离开的一刻，静待着，不发一言。  
“我对那些所谓的同类毫无同情心，我的风声很灵通，and……I fucking love you.”  
倾诉出他低微的爱恋，乞求高贵如他的怜悯。吸血鬼的眸中没有了刚才的卑贱之色，他说得如此信誓旦旦，如炫耀一般。  
但是神父的心坚如磐石，冷若寒霜，他挣开盖文的手，并拍了拍刚才被对方碰到的衣袖。  
“别傻了，Gavin Reed.你所有的情愫、欲望都是把戏。你想要的是教会的保护，逃避被神父虐杀的命运，从吸血鬼无尽的争夺里脱身，获得无穷尽的血液提供……”  
冰蓝的瞳眸洞穿这个流着污秽之血的身体，剖析他最丑恶的原欲。  
“You will never go to heaven.”

 

留下这句话，Nine离开了。  
神父美丽的身影在吸血鬼眼中渐行渐远，随冷风飘扬的袭长衣摆美得若金鱼在水里轻盈舞动尾鳍，他深深望着挚爱的神父，体内的灼热经久不衰，且愈来愈烈。  
“呵，我才不想去天堂呢。”

 

***  
他从没想过再一次见到盖文会是这样的情境。  
深黑羽翼的乌鸦零零落落地停驻在大教堂的屋顶与巨大的十字架上，沙哑的叫声响彻云霄。伫立在主教礼堂之上，他难以置信地看着就在面前龇牙屑笑的男人——这就是将要与他缔结契约的吸血鬼，那个该死的盖文•李德。  
比他矮好一些的男子笑得嘴里头的尖牙都能看到，神父双眼冰寒，一霎间竟说不出一句话。  
——这到底是为什么。为什么教会会偏偏选定这个家伙做他的搭档。  
心中抱着这样的疑问，而对方似是看穿了他，从衣兜里捏出了一封信件，然后耀武扬威般地在他面前展示。  
他的眼神多了几分危险，那个信封他非常熟悉——教会专用的信封，上面印着十字架的符号，并写有他的名字。那本应是他的贴身之物，竟会出现在这低劣生物的手上。瞬间，他的眼前回溯到那日的事情——这可恶的吸血鬼黏在他的背上，在以舌头猥亵他的时候，也许就被对方趁机偷走了衣袋里的私密信件吧。  
自豪般地笑着，吸血鬼指头一甩，信封化作一支白箭飞向神父，Nine抬手准确接住，重新放回衣中。  
“看来已经无法挽回了呢，My dear father……”  
摇摆着身体，吸血鬼再也不畏惧神父的威严，大大咧咧地晃荡到他眼底下，抬手仰望这张冷酷里潜藏挫败与不忿的英俊脸孔。啊，就是这样不屈，厌恶，甚至是憎恨的表情，对他而言却是甜蜜如糖的养分。他已经急不可待了，只要咬破这吹弹可破的肌肤，吮吸神父那鲜甜可口的血液，他就能与对方融为一体，从此绑在一起，至死都不分离……  
抬起手，伸出一只指头，青年沿着神父胸口隐藏的沟壑缓慢滑下，感受布幅丝滑的触感，幻想里面雪白酥软的丘陵。  
“让我们来结合吧……好吗？”  
Nine静默着，室外的乌鸦扑打飞扬，乌黑的影子飞掠而过，在神父澄明的瞳仁里投下闪烁不清的阴影。

***  
这一刻终究来临。  
他与最厌烦的生物从今以后被血的锁链束缚着，再也无法挣开，日与夜都如影随形。然而，他无法拒绝。教会的命令是不可推翻的，现在，他必须和盖文连结。  
而所谓的连结，就是让吸血鬼饮下神父的血，从此只能依凭神父的生命而生。  
他也曾想象过此刻，但至少对面的吸血鬼不是那对自己抱有无限淫思秽想的盖文•李德。但是显而易见的，对方跟他的想法却有天地之差。  
“看来这里以后就是我们的爱巢了呢。”  
自来熟地随便参观着他的住所，盖文•李德很是厚脸皮地走进他的睡房，深吸一口气后纵身一跃跳到他的床上，滚了两下之后用手肘撑起脑袋，勾勾手指做了个“过来呀”的动作。Nine几乎想要翻白眼，难以想象以后自己的家要分这个邋遢的怪物一半。而且，不只是他拥有的一切，还有他的身体，他的血液……  
与神父缔结的吸血鬼食欲会变得比一般吸血鬼的强，神父的血为他们提供充沛的能量，作为追击同族的猎犬，他们凶残暴戾，是吸血鬼种族中的叛徒和佼佼者。  
即便万分不愿，他也必须服从命令。室外不知何时开始下起淅淅沥沥的雨，厄运的乌鸦早已回巢，而在这个只有他自己的孤独城堡里，如今却迎来了入侵者。每一步都必须忍耐着呕吐的感觉，他终于来到盖文面前，低头清冷看着那双炙热的眸子。  
青年歪嘴一笑，伸手迎接他千辛万苦终于赢来的美人。拉着神父的手，他将Nine顺势推落到床的一边，自己像狗一样爬到他的身上。神父没有拒绝，神情始终冰冷如雪。吸血鬼得逞地笑着，他当然不旨意第一次对方会有多么棒的反应，但这一天终于到来，他就可以为所欲为，将Nine变成自己的所有物。  
那便是触碰梦想，长久以来的奢望终于成真的一刻。如今近地凝注着他心爱的脸庞和身体，他愈发觉得这个人真的是塑造出来的美艳。  
他明明与康纳的脸如出一辙，却又有着浑然不同的气质。那棕眸的神父温婉甜美，而他的Nine嵌着一双冰山蓝色的眼珠子，他不苟言笑，拒人于千里之外，却拥有他梦寐以求的健美，白皙，柔韧，色情的肉体，他就像是圣人与未觉醒淫魔的结合体，而他只要揭开这个挡住美味的黑色高领——  
探出的手指都开始颤抖，这一切都那么不真实地发生中，盖文不自禁地咽了口水，眼底下流露着情欲，他一颗一颗地解开Nine的领口纽扣，幻想了无数遍的情节此刻他竟如处男一样紧张。对方垂眸，向他投来不屑的目光，男子反击地回视，然后豁出去地用力一扯，硬是拽开衣领，露出底下一截异常雪白的皮肤。顷刻间，他不禁倒吸口气，身体里的血液开始升温，连视野亦开始朦胧……  
“你到底要不要吸的？”Nine不耐烦地问，皮肤直接触碰到空气的感觉让他不适。  
青年努力冷静下来，他将他的假想情人抱紧一些，散发着男性体味的身体倾前而去，在极度接近肌肤的地方，他仔细又仔细地嗅着Nine身上的香气和细嫩皮肤底下飘出的血的味道。然后，他终于可以不在担忧自己的性命情况下去细致地品尝这条脖颈、这皮层的滋味。  
温润的、冰凉的、带着生命鲜美流淌的细小脉动，这份甜蜜一点都不过度，而是刚好的一种淡淡甜美，它不似康纳的柔美而惊艳，而是高远飘渺、尊贵而冷艳的。  
唾液让神父的脖子沾上一层淡淡反光，吸血鬼的舔舐耗时太长，舌面反复滑过的感触令人生厌，又惹起一丝丝瘙痒，这绝对是最漫长的煎熬。  
终于，口腔的热气喷洒在脖子上，触到表面的涂层引出一阵凉意，吸血鬼的獠牙从嘴中凸现，青年的双眼瞬间染上血色——  
“呃…！”  
毫不温柔的猛噬就如猎豹咬断羚羊纤细的脖子一样，从未尝过的疼痛从脖颈激荡而来，颈动脉的血液破出两个大洞，青年吮着神父的皮肤，双手紧捉他的手臂，将整个身体的重量压制在他颤抖的身上，把鲜血从血管里不断抽出，灌满口腔，涂遍喉咙，最后倒入肠道，滋润每一个细胞，触发剧烈的基因变异。  
刹那间，青年的四肢百骸都如同烈火焚燃，身体的每一根骨头好像折断接驳再折断，这剧痛的感觉仿佛从天堂被推入人间，砸在地上粉身碎骨，可越是痛苦，他就越是狠咬神父，将一切的罪与怒发泄在这具几乎不会死亡的美丽肉体之上。  
“啊啊啊……该死的吸血鬼！给我滚开！！”  
不仅仅是四颗吸血鬼的尖牙，盖文的两排牙齿全都凶狠地要咬在Nine的脖子上，血液被疯狂抽离身体的同时，濒临死亡的绝望感也随之降临，何曾受过如此罪的神父扭曲了漂亮的脸蛋，红了一双蓝眼地奋力砸向吸血鬼。  
只听见轰隆的巨大一声，满嘴皆是他人鲜血的怪物甩在墙壁上，骨折的声音赫然于耳，接着便颓然地掉落下来，宛若死了一般。Nine才不管盖文的死活，捂着自己正快速愈合的伤口，眸眼里尽是杀意。而此时，盖文也从地上颤悠悠地站起来，他像一只丧尸似的垂着自己的一只手臂，口中发出痴痴的笑声，然后另一只手“咔嚓”一声将脱臼的手臂装上。  
当他再度抬头看向Nine时，眼底的情欲与戾气早已水乳不清地融为一体，劣质玉石般的眼瞳泛着淡淡一层逐渐消退的红色，Nine知道他的基因已经快转化完毕，此时对方眼里的恶意与笑里的阴险，全都是个性卑劣所致。  
“真的好甜啊……我可爱的神父……”  
“契约已经完成，你还想做什么？”  
“呵呵，契约是完成了，但是你还没喂饱我呢~”  
厚颜无耻地笑着，贪婪的吸血鬼又猛地跃上床，猥琐的样子尽显无遗，伸着舌头还想吮吸那白玉一样的颈子，Nine一手将痴汉的脸拍开，对方又在下一秒钻孔而入，即便他再怎么抵挡，将对方踢到床下或砸向天花板，那不要脸的怪物还是像牛皮糖一样粘过来，这来来回回的攻守渐渐生出些耍乐的意味，被嫌恶被抗拒的吸血鬼乐在其中，还揩到几次油，神父胸口的扣子不知何时被解开，幼白的乳沟在纯黑色中灼灼人眼，勾引着青年的欲望。这一次，他又舍身坠入这柔软的肉体中，粗糙的手掌潜入禁忌的黑色里边，色淫淫地抚摸那诱人硕大的胸乳，揉捻搓弄，极尽一切猥亵淫劣的指法，嘴里的呼吸亦变成喘息，这已经不单纯是吸血填饱肚子了。  
盖文在向Nine表达自己的性欲，渴求与他性交，与他结合——一股恶心的感觉从体内升起，蔓延全身，神父的手一把捉住吸血鬼的脖子，人造的庞大力道能够将对方的脖子直接从身体分离，然而就在他想要这么做的一刻，写在双螺旋里的契约条纹瞬间触发，他若遭受天雷一般猛地麻痹了整个手臂，这迫使他放开盖文，叫对方地狱之门爬了回来。  
用力地喘着气，盖文看见Nine忍耐着痛苦却不忿的脸，脸上的笑靥越发肆意。  
“You can't kill me, right? You naughty bitch.”  
使坏地狠狠捏了一把Nine的大奶，吸血鬼舔舔嘴唇，低头沿着脖颈，锁骨中间的凸起一直缓慢滑下，舌尖撩拨地勾勒着双乳间陷下的深沟，在这酥软如发酵的面包上印下吻痕，留下唾液，细碎的吸吮声荡漾在空荡的房间里，啾啾的好生暧昧。  
不过，就在盖文的手探向神父的下身时，Nine寒了一张脸将他的咸猪手拎起。  
被吸血，被袭胸都忍了，就只有这个忍无可忍。  
“我拒绝。”  
“拒绝什么？”盖文装傻。  
“Sex with you。”  
说罢，Nine甩开这缠人的吸血鬼下床，一颗一颗地扣回纽扣。  
看着Nine扣扣子，盖文的心和屌一下子凉了半截。他一屁股赖在Nine的床上如受害者一般大声申诉，“Hey！康纳和汉克第一次就上床了啊！？那个老酒鬼还得瑟地跟我炫耀呢！”  
扣好最后一颗纽扣，Nine凌厉地向后一转，皮鞋踢踏地来到盖文面前。他优雅而野性的身子从高处递来凌人的压力，而下方的吸血鬼则仰着头，陶醉在这恐惧与施虐的快感之中。  
“Shut you god damn mouth. 不要在我面前谈那个老吸血魔……和康纳。”  
最后的名字被神父慎重念出，给他留下一个警告的眼神，Nine的身影消失在门扉的一侧。  
“哼。”嘲讽似的一笑，盖文看着自己的手掌，回味起Nine柔软的触感，又抿抿嘴唇，留恋着Nine的冷淡的甜美。  
倒入这从此属于他和Nine的床褥，房间里弥漫着他痴恋的气息……该死，只想要到以后就可以在床上和他高冷的神父大人绞缠，他就忍不住先打一枪。

 

*** 

 

 

他习惯了一个人。或许用习惯来说并不适合，因为其实他降生到这世上的时间并不长。冷酷就像是写在他的基因里一般，他无法像康纳那样温柔地微笑，如一个真正的神父一般散播慈悲与爱。假如说康纳是代表光明一面的天使，那么他便是置身黑暗的魔鬼，从不渴望阳光，也不希望温暖。  
他的情感本应如尸体一样冰冷的，但因为盖文•李德的出现，一切都被打破了。这个吸血鬼自从与他缔结契约之后缠人程度有增无减，明明每天都在旁边打转，还是喜欢钻到忏悔室玩语奸游戏，平日有事无事都在想尽一切办法亲近他，无论被踢下床多少次都会卷土重来——说真的，他已经厌倦了。  
而对方，似乎也与他有一样的感觉。  
于是在某一天，在盖文又一次向他伸出淫手企图袭胸被他一掌扭断手腕后，吸血鬼吃痛地纠正自己的骨头，恼怒地看了一眼Nine，见到那张冷冰美艳的脸孔，他的火气立即消了气氛。  
把暴力当做是别扭爱人的调情，盖文自嘲地一笑，然后昂起头，直接摊开来讲，“我们来一个交易吧。”  
眯细了眼睛，Nine没有说话，便是愿闻其详的意思。  
狡猾的吸血鬼笑着，伸出一只手指戳戳神父软软的胸部。  
“你开一个条件，如果我做到，那么从此以后你就不能拒绝和我上床。如果我做不到，那么以后我就不缠着你，好好地乖乖地，做一只纯吸血的走狗。”  
“我怎么知道你不会反悔？”  
盖文耸耸肩，“假如我反悔，我愿意和你去教会，解除契约。你觉得我会愿意赌上这天大的好处吗？”  
事到如今，盖文已经不去掩饰他拼了命追求Nine的原因之一——成为吸血鬼的叛徒，换来余生的安稳。  
交易——一种没有感情成分的手段，Nine并不讨厌。稍作思考，自己并不亏。神父与吸血鬼发生身体关系是寻常事，“吸血”这一行为实在会牵动出太多不必要的感情，但却是无可避免的。  
神父本身就对吸血鬼有着强烈的吸引力，而当某只吸血鬼与神父捆在一起，这种引力便变得更加强大。  
与盖文•李德发生性关系其实只是迟早的事。假如这能换来好处的话，为何不试。  
“我只要一样东西。”  
俯瞰着那双不羁的眸子，神父淡淡地说出一个能令吸血鬼不寒而栗的名词。  
“……始祖。”  
盖文的眼瞳瞬间如猫科动物一样缩成线，短暂的呆怔之后，青年无奈地漏出笑声。  
“还真的会挑呢……你这个处女婊。”  
无视吸血鬼恶劣的口癖，Nine依旧风轻云淡，“Yes or no?”  
伤疤男沉默片刻，终于宠溺似的一笑，他走到神父的跟前，踮起脚尖，从那张柔软微凉的嘴唇偷走一吻。  
“当然是Yes了，你就洗好屁屁脱光光……还是不要脱光好，我想操你神父的样子啊~不过内裤可以穿得骚点，在床上等我。”  
“……”  
说完，盖文倒后走着离开，更不忘送给他一个飞吻和失败的wink。  
神父静默地看着这从人类变来的低贱吸血鬼，心中所有所思，却不知是何感情。  
抬手想要触碰刚才被盖文亲过的嘴，但在手指碰到嘴唇的一刻，他忌惮地回避了这个下意识的动作。  
盖文•李德。  
这个轻浮、浪荡、卑微的吸血鬼……  
他对自己的纠缠与挑逗，全都是因为求生欲罢了。

 

***

 

自那天以后盖文便消失了。明明只能以Nine的血为生，青年却好几天没回家。  
或许是在追踪始祖的时候被杀了吧——Nine的第一个念头便是如此。说不上有什么怜惜或担心，他的日子依旧无差。  
创世亦足够的七日过去了，这天的傍晚，他如往常一样结束教堂的工作准备回住所。而就在距离偏僻住所的不远处，他感触到一股熟悉的波动。  
那是——  
想都还没想完，脑内还未浮现出来的名字的本人就像一颗子弹射到他的身上，而下一秒钟，他的脖子便被吸血鬼的獠牙用力咬住，身上尽是血腥味的盖文用力捉住他的肩膀，竭嘶底里地吸取自己赖以为生的鲜血、Nine的味道、他甜美的甘泉。  
比第一次有过之而无不及的剧痛让Nine几乎想要撕裂这个吸血像杀人的家伙，而就在他想要动手时，心中某个地方却诡异地抑制住他——那是契约的命令，绝对是这样。  
如此催眠着自己，神父终究只可强忍住痛苦，任由对方将自己压在地上狼吞虎咽。  
“哟嚯……真是热情如火呢……”调笑的声音自后背传来，被啃咬住脖颈致使他无法回头，但他能从气息分辨出那是谁。  
汉克……和康纳。  
另一对神父与吸血鬼搭档走到Nine的面前，令他瞬间诧异到瞪大眼睛的不是两人身上伤势之重，而是被康纳以圣索五花大绑的……始祖。  
霍地，始祖有了苏醒的迹象，康纳柔美一笑，嘴里轻念经文，焕发金光的绳索勒破吸血鬼的血肉，如熔岩的高温令吸血鬼嘶声尖叫，再度晕了过去。  
“始祖成功捕获了。Nine，这是盖文的功劳。如果不是盖文，我们也不能找到它。”  
“………………”  
盖文做到了。即便是借他人之力，他也算给自己带来想要的东西，完成了这场以性为奖品的交易。  
心中百感交集，那不是感激、也不是惊讶，他不懂那到底是什么。  
脖颈的疼痛逐渐减缓，他怀里的吸血鬼渐渐瘫软下去，在失去意识之前，他还是痴恋地吮着自己的脖子，吸走每一颗血珠，填补这七日别离的饥饿。  
欢迎回来。  
那句话，他说不出口。

 

***

虽远不比神父片刻间就可以愈合伤口，但只需数个小时，七天以来的疲惫与鳞伤也可好个五成。当盖文缓慢睁开眼睑时，视野里昏黑一片，窗外的天空漆黑如墨，周遭是自己熟悉的一切——这是Nine的住所，是Nine的睡房，是Nine的床……  
自己正睡在Nine的床上！！！  
意识到的这一点瞬间在脑内炸开，盖文猛地清醒过来想要起身，却被另外那五成没好的伤势痛得猛彪冷汗躺了回去。  
“Nine……！”  
性急地喊着神父的名字，他可是费了好大的劲才挖出始祖的匿藏点，虽然大部分都是汉克和康纳输出搞掂的，但自己还是功不可没的啊！  
“吵死了。”  
这时，他日思夜想的声音终于真切地响起，在看到Nine走近自己时，那张脸垂涎欲滴可谓是夸张到让Nine想要反悔摔门走掉的地步。  
但既然对方做到了，他也会履行承诺。  
在床上动弹不得的基佬吸血鬼双眼发直，他心爱的神父终于为他宽衣解带——他宽大的手吊人胃口地一颗接一颗解开长衫上繁多的纽扣，却不把整件外套脱下来。长衫之下是一件紧紧蹦住酥胸的黑色衬衫，阴暗的光线投落在丰腴的山丘上，将禁欲和诱惑点缀到极致。Nine解开领口的衬衫扣子，露出白皙的脖子和凸出的喉结，接而往下是胸口的扣子，至心口处停住，只让一小片深沟中的肌肤若隐若现。十字架悬挂在这美妙的胸前，也已经完完全全变成了性爱的装饰品。  
咕咚地吞一口口水，青年身残屌不残，就是看着Nine酥软的奶子，下体就诚实地勃起了。  
不会也不可能有什么精湛的前戏，Nine爽快地脱掉长裤，结实洁白的腿穿着黑色袜子与防滑吊带，还没来得及让盖文淫想，那两条腿就忽地来到他的正上方。  
“呵————”  
深黑如夜的长衣下摆之中是无论多少次偷袭都碰不到的蜜境，只要深吸口气，他都能嗅到Nine私处甜蜜的味道。  
神父冰冷的蓝眸子藐视地看着身下快流鼻血的吸血鬼，心里没有一丝波澜。  
“这是约好的、给你的奖励。”  
说罢，神父慢慢压下腰肢，秘密的地方与吸血鬼的脸越来越近，对方的呼吸也越来越浓重，双眼发亮地盯着Nine的私处，舌头早就伸出来想要再快一秒尝到神父私藏的美味……  
整个头颅都被Nine埋进了屁股和衣摆之中，神父蹲坐在吸血鬼的脸上，任由对方捏住自己的屁股，舌尖饥饿万分地舔吮肛门和阴囊。湿热的吻和反复的舔舐令再冷静的人也有过一丝发颤，那个变态一点也不会怜香惜玉，双手将Nine的臀肉当面团搓揉，舌头更猛戳穴口，想要探入这从未有人玷污过的处女地。  
“妈的……Nine……你好香啊……里面好紧的样子……太淫荡了~”  
无耻地含糊说着淫语，盖文用力一拍Nine的屁股发出清脆响声，Nine的眼神明显不悦了，但底下的青年更是得寸进尺，舌头猛吸屁眼之余，更将两根指头慢慢戳探进去，然后不顾润滑有否地开始尝试抽插。  
“啊……”  
低沉的吟声从上空飘来，听到这压抑的声音，盖文备受鼓舞一般猛地以指头开拓这柔嫩紧致的洞穴，自四面八方而来的淫肉越是吸紧排斥他，他就越是肆意地横冲直撞，为自己的大屌预演预演。  
如土拨鼠从洞里探头一样，盖文忽地从Nine的衣摆里冒出头来兴奋地说，“宝贝，你来自己动一下这个美味的果冻，吸紧我的手指~”  
“…………”  
压住想要痛下杀手的想法，Nine寒着一张微微泛红的脸，将纯黑的门帘掀开到身后，赤裸里现出自己粗大的分身，然后以膝盖作为承轴，慢慢地压下腰，把盖文的指头吞进身体之中再慢慢抬起、又下压，噗啾噗啾地摩擦吸吮，用力吸紧，胸前的十字架虽上下运动而晃荡，极具分量的胸脯也不禁晃荡着，惹得青年分身无暇，眼睛追着乳摇看，手指上又爽得不行。  
那是他第一次真正尝到性爱的味道，大腿的肌肉不断拉伸，粉红的根茎也因快感而勃发，硬硬地不断软捶在盖文的身上。淫秽的肠液逐渐从身体里分泌出来，神父的眸眼里蒙上一层水汽，无多少表情的脸上泛着薄红，微张的嘴唇呼吸甜腻。  
感受到自己体内的变化，后庭已经没有刚才那么紧涩了，青年的痴迷地仰望着他美丽而淫荡的神父，都忘了开口调戏。Nine才不管他死活，把自己的屁股提起来就挪到盖文的下半身，想都不想地着手脱他裤子。  
将那沾着血的破裤整条连内裤脱掉，吸血鬼充血的肉棒霍地弹了出来，深肉色的布满青筋，周围毛发丰盛，样子真是难看。  
“Come on babe~ Hurry up！”  
盖文激动地催促，Nine冷眼看着这丑陋的男人，亦只能用手握住盖文的肉屌，对准自己准备充分的甬道——  
“啊~~~~”  
往下压腰的时候身下的男人发出浪荡难耐的叫声，Nine的身体被灼热的异物侵犯深入，他不知道那到底是什么感觉，痛苦的、如裂开般地、却又和对方融为一体地、酥麻又瘙痒……  
他不愿去想，只要快点结束这场性爱……  
一个用力把盖文的东西塞到屁股深处，纤细的腰肢和大屁股开始猛烈地自动抽插，神父强壮的身体欺在受伤的吸血鬼身上，自慢而快地吸着龟头，然后整条肉棒都能插到最深的地方，吸血鬼被强上得不断射精，又热又紧的处女穴里汁水泛滥，肠液和精液从交媾的洞口嫩肉里流出来，弄得神父肉肉的大腿内侧尽是，处在被动方的青年扯着嗓子大叫，搞得好像被插的是他一样。  
“Oh fuck~!Nine……你里面好紧……Oh god~啊…！再用力点~吸我的屌！我他妈要射到你最里面……要操到你个脏婊子怀孕…啊~！Nine…！你太棒了~！”  
如个妓女一样浪叫的青年垃圾话一大堆，Nine抿抿嘴唇，冰蓝的瞳孔里露骨的嫌恶与沉溺的情欲各自参半，圣洁而淫媚的肉体不禁加快了速度，屁股更使劲夹紧对方持续高潮的阴茎——  
伴随盖文刺耳的呻吟，神父深幽的蜜穴里喷涌出一股股精液，填得紧密的里面满当当的，也溢满了两人绞缠的下身，而就在体内喷精的一刻，前所未识的感觉亦若电流一样刺激着这个初生的身体，Nine第一次品尝到射精的快感，喷洒出来的浊液与盖文身上的血渗满融合，也溅到那张伤痕累累的脸上，在视野朦胧、余韵犹在一刻，这污秽低微的吸血鬼看起来竟少了几分讨厌。  
“奖励”结束了。轻阖了眸子，完成任务的神父把衣服覆上羞耻的地方准备下床，却毫无防备地被刚才为止还在喘粗气的吸血鬼擒住，然后翻身压在身下。  
冷冷地看着盖文欲字当头的脸，Nine的神色一如寻常冷漠。  
“干什么。”  
才尝到一点甜头的青年怎会罢休，从此以后，他还要跟心爱的神父做更多色色的事情呢。而现在这个，就只是开始的甜点罢了。  
“我还没饱啊？这七天里面，你以为我少吃了多少餐？”  
“…………”  
这确实无法反驳，喂哺吸血鬼是他的义务。  
还未想到应策，神父的胸口的衬衫便被吸血鬼用力扯开，硕大的两块胸肌就这样呈现在眼底下，嫩粉的乳头仍是还未发开的娇小，但只要经常被他吸吸，那就肯定会变得可爱起来的。  
“亲爱的父啊，感谢你的仁慈，赐予我面包，还有甜蜜无尽的牛奶……阿门。”  
煞有其事地谢食，盖文张开嘴巴，一口就吮住Nine的乳首如饥饿的婴孩地啾啾吃奶，手掌覆到另个乳房上淫荡地捏揉抚摸，指尖不住地欺负另一个奶头，捏着这逐渐红润变硬的小樱桃拔长又按入奶子中，把从第一次见面以来的所有臆想全部付诸实践。  
好香…好甜…好软…  
这酥胸和圣乳如神父的血一样香甜带毒，叫人上瘾，再也无法断奶……  
“Gavin…我不是女人，再吸也不会有东西出来的。”  
与真正的性交不一样，被当做女人吸乳的感觉让Nine费解，说不上讨厌或喜欢，但就是……  
“谁知道呢……或许再用力点，就真的会有奶喷出来呢……你可是我的小奶牛呢~”  
轻咬Nine的奶子肆无忌惮地说着下流的话，但见Nine眸色一冷，这弥漫着性爱味道的房间当即发出轰隆的墙体颤动声响。

 

 

即便被摔断手脚又怎样，他和神父的日子还有很长很长，他的脸皮也堪比地壳般厚。   
便如他一日复一日地坐在忏悔室，对他挚爱的神父倾诉爱意一般。  
终有一天，水滴石穿、铁树开花，冰川亦会融化。

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 写了好多字。  
> 终于写了超级痴汉900的盖文，其实也是我的化身哈哈哈。  
> 其实越来越觉得其实盖文一点都不暴娇，至少是一点都不“娇”。  
> 他会调戏康纳，会wink康纳，我觉得他若是有喜欢的安卓【人】，也会用自己痞子一样的方式去追求、纠缠对方。  
> 我就是宣倒贴的垃圾盖文和高岭之花900(〃'▽'〃)~~~


End file.
